Sinbal
Natural: "Being loud is a Sinbal’s favorite game. They would come from above, using their extra strong tails to bounce up, and smash their cymbals next to unsuspecting monsters as they land. It’s all just fun for them though, but the other monsters find it a bit annoying, luckily they don’t hold a grudge. Other than practical jokes, Sinbals use their instrument for a nice crashing sound in the song, giving it that spike it needs." Rare: "If you have ever had a feeling you were being watched, it may have been a rare Sinbal, they love hiding in the shadows, watching people go about their day, to see what they do, and if they are ready for the final sleep, or if they are still needed in society. You may think they control all deaths, but that is a giant misconception. They are the ones who take the lives of those in their late years, or ones who don't feel needed. Sadly, with the introduction of human life, more accidental deaths are being committed, and it paints rare Sinbal in a bad light. Anyone who has been able to see one knows they have a very skull-like head, but unlike Skullus, who wears a skull, that is Sinbal's head, and just make sure not to anger one, as one slice from its tail is all it takes to make a quick trip to the emergency room." Egg: "Hopping down the way, do you see it? It's a fluffy bunny. No! Don't be fooled by the Sinbal's new look. A look given to it by the love of tom-foolery. Over the years Sinbals have learned new tricks as to how to fool, or trick others, and the Eggstra variant is no exception. It goes around the Mental world, hiding eggs, which when picked up bust into confetti, scaring the living daylights out of monsters." Description Natural: The Sinbal is a Dark red monster, that has two arms and two crossed legs. In his two hands he holds two big cymbals. It has a pointed tail, with which he keeps himself elevated. It has black eyes, an evil smirk, and devil horns. Rare: Rare Sinbal has a skull with horns, for a head. It has a gray body, with odd hands, similar to knight's armor, and it has a long, gray, sharp tail. Egg: The Seasonal Sinbal is a white version with bunny ears instead of horns. It has a fluffy ended tail, instead of a pointed one, and it has egg stickers on its Cymbals. Pronunciation Sin-ble Song The Sinbal plays crash cymbals. Breeding The Sinbal is first bred on Earth island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The rare Sinbal is first bred on Mirror Earth island, then teleported to Mind island at level 15. The Seasonal Sinbal can only be bred on Mind island. Natural: Clamble + Cybop Seasonal: Pochimpans + Piki-Tiki Name Origin The Sinbal's name is a mix of the two words: Sin; to do something evil, and Cymbal; the instrument it plays. Nicknames If you have a nickname go here. Likes Clamble-0.png Pochimpans.png|link=Pochimpans Meldablend.png Fire Bush.png Eerie Remains.png * Clamble (Earth island) * Sss-harp (Mind island, Unknown, Hypnosis) * Pochimpans (Musical Library) * Dimensia (Evil) * Meldablend * Fire Bush * Eerie Remains (Mystery Like) Trivia * The Sinbal was first planned to be a vocal monster with a red pitchfork, but was changed to cymbals because it would be too similar to the stereotypical "Devil". * Even though Sinbal doesn't appear on Water island, it still has an Eggstravaganza Variant. ** It was the fourth seasonal variant created, Nov. 30th, 2019. ** It was released with Summer Knowwit, Spooktacle Dounno, Love Hakinnor, and Feast Seecok Category:Monsters Category:Instrumentalists Category:Percussionists Category:Single Elements Category:Mental Monsters Category:MSM Rewind Category:Males Category:Red